


I'm Ace

by yorit1



Series: Ace sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Stiles and Derek cuddle up and watch tv.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Ace sterek [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984058
Kudos: 15





	I'm Ace

Stiles and Derek were laying in bed watching TV. They decided to watch Shadowhunters. Stiles thought that in another world, Derek could have been a werewolf and he a shadowhunater or vampire. He also related to Raphael since he was also asexual. It was one of the first TV shows Stiles had watched with Asexual representation, and that was so important to stiles. It made him feel seen. Like he was not a freak. Just because he was not interested in sex did not mean that there was something wrong with him. Stiles had long discussions about the importance of representation.


End file.
